


You're making the typical me break my typical rules

by Artemis



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At first I said this was barely remake cannon compliant but it's not, Beta'd by yours truly, Blow Jobs, Cloud actually has feelings, Cloud has a sexuality crisis, Crossdressing, Facials, Lingerie, M/M, it's related to the remake tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: Cloud receives an invitation back to the Honey Bee Inn to meet with Andrea. Little does Cloud know, Andrea knows exactly how he felt about dressing up as a girl. Andrea helps Cloud explore his sexuality and realize maybe he's been lying to himself all along.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 19
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I played the original FFVII when I was much younger and enjoyed quite a few pairings at that time. However, I had no idea that I would come out of playing the remake loving a new pairing! Thank you [S_I_N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_I_N/pseuds/S_I_N) for making me come to that realization.

Cloud didn't think he would ever find himself back at Wall Market, yet there he stood in front of the Honey Bee Inn. He received an odd text message from the receptionist there saying Andrea wanted to meet with Cloud at his earliest convenience. There was a bit of downtime for him so he decided to make the trip there despite not knowing the business man's intentions.

Meeting Andrea again made the blond anxious. The man had been so kind and welcoming to his request, even encouraging him to not be afraid. But that wasn't the only reason; he felt a spark when he danced with Andrea. Something about his entire time spent with the older man was just different. The last time Cloud had felt this way was - a pain shot through his temple when he tried to recall that memory but he couldn't.

A few people going into the Honey Bee Inn gave him a concerned look to which Cloud dismissed as he proceeded through the familiar golden yellow curtains. The receptionist immediately recognized the blond and waved him over.

"I see you received my message, Mr. Cloud. I will let Andrea know you're here. In the meantime, feel free to have a seat and one of the girls will come get you," the receptionist said, picking up the phone to ring Mr. Andrea. "You know, that performance of yours was the talk of the town for _weeks_ . You really made an impression on Wall Market _and_ Mr. Andrea."

Cloud was taken aback by the other man's words. Frankly, he had hoped that his performance would go unnoticed and that his time in the dress would be forgotten quickly. He felt his anxiety get a little worse when he heard he made such an impression on Andrea.

Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths to try and calm his nerves. Cloud rarely got nervous; the only times he could actually recall were all of the times Sephiroth stood before him. It was only when his life was truly in danger that he was nervous but he certainly didn't feel Andrea would be a threat to his life.

It seemed like an eternity before one of the dancers came to get him. She had no issue coaxing Cloud from his seat and wrapping herself around his arm. "Come on, sugar. We don't want to keep him waiting."

Cloud nodded and followed her lead up the stairs to the top floor. Large gold ornate doors stood before him, a honeycomb print sprinkled across them. He hesitated putting his hand on the handle and looked back at the woman.

"Go on, he's waiting," she giggled, running back down the stairs.

Reluctantly, Cloud softly knocked on the door before entering. He let the door shut behind him as he stood in awe of the penthouse. Everything was gold and black, certainly over the top, and looked extremely expensive. As he scanned the room, his eyes eventually landed on the man who requested to see him. 

A smile spread across his face when Cloud finally noticed him and he motioned for the blond to come over. "Come, Cloud. Have a seat wherever you'd like."

Leaving his sword at the door, he made his way over to Andrea and took a seat across from him. "What did you call me here for?" Cloud asked bluntly, hoping he could get back sooner rather than later.

Andrea crossed his legs and leaned back into the sofa he was sitting on. "I wanted to talk to you about when you were here last. You made quite an impression on Don Corneo," he replied. "Of course, he's still very much a womanizer but I do see him treating his new wife much better. Shocking if you ask me, I never thought I’d see the say when he finally treated a woman with a little more respect."

"But that’s not why I called you here. The real thing I wanted to talk to you about was how you felt after leaving. You turned a few heads walking around town."

Cloud stayed silent for a moment, a look of shame flashing across his face. "I was just saving a friend."

The look of shame in Cloud's eyes didn't go unnoticed by the older man. He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward to continue speaking to Cloud. "That part is true, yes, but I think there's more to the story, darling. Lying to yourself isn't any good, what you say is safe with me, Cloud. I certainly won't judge you," Andrea said, getting up from the sofa to circle around Cloud's chair.

He put his hands on Cloud's shoulders and leaned down to whisper, "I think you weren't completely unhappy in that dress."

Cloud quickly turned around as he got up from his seat to face Andrea, however, he couldn't seem to meet the older man's gaze. 

What Andrea was implying wasn't untrue but that wasn't something Cloud wanted to admit to anyone, let alone himself. He was an ex-SOLDIER above all, and certainly SOLDIERs were known for being the epitome of masculinity. Cloud wanted to make a run for the door but before he could, Andrea was standing before him and took hold of his hand.

“I see the look of panic in your eyes. As I said before, what you say won’t leave this room. Do not be afraid to express yourself, Cloud. I have plenty of other things you are welcome to wear but none of that has to leave this room if you’re uncomfortable with it. You owe yourself this truth.”

Cloud didn’t feel like he owed himself anything. It wasn’t worth being taunted or teased to admit anything Andrea was saying was true. He remained silent, trying to find the words to say but he couldn’t come up with anything. Finally he felt a familiar finger against his lips, signaling him to be quiet.

“I have a performance coming up that I need to attend. Feel free to stay up here while that’s going on but have a look in my black armoire. You’re welcome to anything inside, they should all fit you as perfectly as your dress did,” Andrea said, placing a kiss on Cloud’s cheek. “Should you decide to leave, know that you’re always welcome here with open arms.”

Watching as Andrea left the penthouse, Cloud let out a sigh as he took his phone out of his pocket. He hadn’t told Tifa where he was going and was sure that she would be worried about him. However, he was still hesitant to even send her anything about his whereabouts. There was an internal struggle of wondering if he should stay or leave and never turn back. It was a good while before Cloud made his decision and there was no turning back.

_Tifa, don’t wait up for me. I won’t be back tonight._


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud faintly heard the music starting on the stage below him. He wasn’t sure how much time he had but he decided to scope out the penthouse to get a glimpse into who Andrea actually was. There wasn’t much that indicated his personal life other than a few pictures here and there of what looked to be his family and a few with him and some of the dancers. Eventually making his way into what seemed to be Andrea’s bedroom, Cloud found the black armoire that the older man was talking about. When he finally opened the door, he was taken aback by the contents.

Had Andrea acquired all of this just for him? How did Andrea know he would ever even come back?

Cloud shook his head at the thought and continued to look through what seemed to be an endless amount of dresses, lingerie pieces, stocking, and heels. He quickly closed the door and took a seat at the end of Andrea’s bed when he felt his heart practically beat out of his chest. Shame washed over him as he glanced at the armoire, knowing that he shouldn’t even be in Andrea’s room in the first place. He should have told Tifa he would be back and that would be the end of his return to Wall Market.

On one hand, he knew if he tried anything on, no one would know. On the other hand, he would know and was it worth knowing how he truly felt about women’s clothes? He tried to think about what Andrea said to him; that he owed himself the truth. The older man may have been right about that, but it didn’t mean _this_ was the truth he had to tell himself.

Still hearing the music play downstairs, Cloud glanced at the armoire one last time before opening it back up. A black bodysuit caught his attention, a plunging neckline, and gold buckles above the waist. It certainly was still revealing but not as much as some of the other lingerie he found inside. 

As he began to strip down, his heart started pounding in his chest. At any moment he felt that someone was going to jump out of a hiding place and mock him. When Cloud finally realized that wasn’t going to happen he removed his boxers. It took a minute to finally figure out how he was supposed to put the bodysuit on, it was as simple as stepping into it. However fitting into the bodysuit was really the issue at hand. It fit his torso perfectly but obviously being made for a woman, there really wasn’t much room for his lower half. He adjusted himself enough to not be completely uncomfortable in the fit.

Cloud took one more look in the closet to find a pair of black pumps that he thought would look okay. After putting them on, he opened up the door to the armoire a little more to take a look at himself in the full length mirror. He actually liked the way he looked, despite feeling extremely self conscious to no one else but himself. Keeping his eyes on the mirror, he turned slightly to see how the sides and the back fit.

Being so lost in the experience, he didn’t even notice someone in the doorway. It wasn’t until the person cleared their throat that Cloud gasped and stepped back from the mirror.

“No need to be afraid. I was just admiring the view,” Andrea said, closing the distance between the two. Cloud wouldn’t make eye contact with him and did everything he could to cover himself up. The older man gently brushed his hands to his sides before tilting his chin up, hoping Cloud would look him in the eyes.

Cloud still averted his gaze away from Andrea, hoping that the world would just swallow him up and make him disappear.

“Look at you, you look absolutely ravishing. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Cloud. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Still not looking directly at Andrea, Cloud softly said, “I shouldn’t have done this.”

“Is that your brain talking or is that your heart telling you that? You’re safe here, don’t worry. No one will see you except for me.” It was clear that Cloud was feeling anxious, nervous, confused, and ashamed all at the same time. He was like a skittish animal that at any minute could run away. “I know there’s more going on inside-“

“I… I need to go,” Cloud said, making quick work of putting his uniform back on and switching out the pumps for his combat boots. He rushed past Andrea and grabbed his sword from the door, exiting before he could hear Andrea calling out to him. As he rushed down the stairs, he practically knocked over a few of the girls and patrons. When he finally left the Honey Bee Inn, he ran as fast as he could through Wall Market and ended up in Sector 5 before he realized how long he had been running. 

Cloud took a moment to catch his breath after running as fast as he could for miles. It wasn’t until he looked around that he realized he was in Sector 5 and not Sector 7. He was exhausted and needed to find somewhere to stay because there was no way he would make it to Sector 7 without collapsing. There was a small inn that showed vacancy which Cloud was thankful for as he paid the 100gil to get a key to a room.

With the key in hand, he unlocked the door and dropped his sword next to the nightstand before collapsing on the bed. Cloud looked at his phone to find a message from Tifa acknowledging he wasn’t going to be back that night and a few messages from someone he didn’t have in his contact list.

_Cloud, know that you aren’t alone in the world.  
_ _I hope that you’ll reconsider visiting the Honey Bee Inn again._  
 _You’re always welcome here.  
Beauty knows no gender, Cloud. Never be afraid to be yourself._

Cloud ignored the text messages and turned over in the bed to fall asleep. However, all that he could think about was how the night unfolded. He knew Andrea didn’t have a malicious intent when he called him back to the Honey Bee Inn or encouraged him to express himself. So what was Cloud so afraid of other than his own intruding thoughts? 

When Cloud turned over again, he realized that he had put his clothes on over top of the bodysuit; he practically jumped out of his skin at the realization. He figured he should just take it off and take it out to the dumpster, taking the chance to forget all about what happened that night.

 _‘Is that your brain talking or is that your heart telling you that?’_ Andrea’s voice said in his head.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. All of his feelings of confliction stemmed from what he thought he should do and what he actually wanted to do. He wanted to explore his sexuality with Andrea, truly he did, but he was an ex-SOLDIER. Cloud was just that though; he _was_ a SOLDIER.

Before he knew it, Cloud stripped himself of his uniform for the second time that day and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He may have been strong but he didn’t look too muscular, he actually looked a little feminine with the cinched waist. A sigh escaped his lips. Maybe, Andrea was right. Maybe there was nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe he shouldn’t be afraid of his own thoughts.

Maybe, just maybe, he needed to trust Andrea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some porn has finally arrived! There is definitely more to come in future chapters!

It had been a few weeks since Cloud’s encounter with Andrea. That encounter had long been forgotten, pretty much since the night he spent at the inn. He destroyed any evidence of the bodysuit and scrubbed his body in the shower until it was nearly raw, hoping something would change inside of him. After that night, Cloud took just about any and all mercenary missions from multiple sectors. It didn’t matter if he was paid or not, it occupied his mind and kept him busy. 

He hadn’t received any more messages from Andrea since that night yet somehow Cloud found himself standing in front of the Honey Bee Inn once again. The same receptionist from his prior visits stood behind the desk, insisting to a woman that a date with Andrea was now 4 years out (Cloud distinctly remembered it was 3 years the last time he checked). When it was finally his turn at the desk, he was sure the man would tell him the same thing; Andrea’s invitation was probably long gone.

“Mr. Cloud! It’s a pleasure to finally see you again. Mr. Andrea is currently in rehearsal for the upcoming show tonight but you’re welcome to sit in the audience and wait for him,” the receptionist said, all too happy to see Cloud again.

Cloud nodded and went through the familiar doors to get to the stage. The music was loud and Andrea was center stage, performing his own choreography which seemed much different from when Cloud was up on stage with him. Taking a seat at one of the back booths, Cloud didn’t realize how intensely he was watching the older man until he locked eyes with Andrea.

Andrea continued on with his dance and Cloud swore the man was putting on a show just for him, every move seeming more sexual than the last. The younger man felt hotter and hotter under his clothes as the dance went on until finally, Andrea was finished and the other dancers came up on stage for the rest of their rehearsal.

Practically sauntering over to Cloud, Andrea took a seat next to him at the table and kissed his cheek. “Honey, I didn’t think I was ever going to see you again. Have a change of heart?”

Cloud was silent for a moment. “I thought about what you said.”

“Oh? And what’s the verdict?” Andrea asked, placing a hand on the other man’s thigh.

“I… I’m sorry for how I acted the last time I was here. I was afraid of someone finding out, of being mocked,” He responded, casting his eyes down into his lap.

“You never have to worry about that around me, Cloud. I wouldn’t tell a soul about your preferences. Anything that happens upstairs, stays there until you make that decision for yourself,” Andrea said as he got up from the table. “What do you say we take this conversation to my penthouse?”

Nodding in agreement, Cloud took Andrea’s hand and was led upstairs. Upon entering the penthouse, Andrea shut the door behind them and made sure the door was locked. Cloud was thankful for that small gesture and continued following the older man over to the sofa where he took a seat. 

There was silence for a while and it seemed like Andrea was waiting for Cloud to speak first. Cloud wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to say or rather what he _wanted_ to say. He folded his hands in his lap, carefully gathering his words.

“I guess I always considered myself to be straight and never really explored myself. I don’t really know what to do or how to do that,” Cloud said quietly, finally breaking the silence.

Andrea took hold of Cloud’s hand as he spoke. “I would be happy to help you along on that journey, Cloud. I understand all of this can be overwhelming and confusing but you have nothing to be ashamed of around me. You are more than welcome to experiment to your heart’s content. Does that sound reasonable to you?”

“Yes.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger man which earned him a glare. “Sorry. You’re just such a man of few words, darling. Would you like me to lead or would you like to lead?”

Cloud paused for a moment. “You take the lead,” he replied, gripping onto Andrea’s hand a little tighter.

Andrea leaned in and kissed the blond, feeling the hesitation from Cloud fade away. It wasn’t long before Andrea deepened their kiss and slid his tongue past the other’s shy lips. Cloud followed Andrea’s lead and slipped his tongue into the older man’s mouth. Neither of them knew how long they had been kissing but Andrea was the one to pull away first, not letting the pout from Cloud go unnoticed.

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you just yet. Just relax, Cloud. You’re in good hands,” Andrea said, slipping Cloud’s suspenders off his shoulder to slide his pants and boxers down.

It was surprising when Andrea saw that Cloud was already half hard, just from them kissing. He stroked Cloud’s cock until it was fully hard and leaned forward to take the younger man in his mouth. With both hands on Cloud’s thighs, he heard a gasp which turned into a moan when Andrea took him completely to the hilt. He hummed when he felt Cloud’s hand on his head which earned another small gasp. Andrea let off of him to press his tongue on the underside of Cloud’s cock, licking a hot stripe up to the tip before taking him completely down again. 

It had been so long since Cloud felt the touch of another person, let alone a mouth on his cock. He was almost embarrassed with how quickly he felt himself on the edge of an orgasm, his breathing becoming more and more shallow, soft moans escaping his lips. He felt Andrea picking up the pace which pushed him over the edge and caused him to inadvertently thrust his hips up as he came. Andrea was taken by surprise but didn’t let up off of Cloud until the last bit of cum hit his tongue. Andrea pulled off with an audible ‘pop’ which sent a shiver down Cloud’s spine. The older man gently ran his hands up and down the other’s thighs before resuming his spot on the sofa next to Cloud.

There was a confused yet concerned look on Cloud’s face as he looked over at Andrea. “What should I do for you?” he asked, looking down to see a visible bulge in Andrea’s suit. No matter what was asked of him, Cloud knew he wouldn’t be very good at which made him all the more self conscious about the situation.

“I know I said I would lead, but why don’t you do what feels right?”

Cloud nodded and attempted to get Andrea out of his suit which proved to be a total failure, resulting in the younger man getting frustrated. Andrea realized Cloud wasn’t having any luck so he stood up to remove his suit and regained his seat on the sofa. He watched intently as Cloud removed his gloves before getting to his knees between the older man’s legs.

Hesitantly reaching a shaky hand forward, he took Andrea’s cock in his hand and ran his thumb across the slit. Pre-cum was leaking from his cock which Cloud ran his hand over to create a little less friction while he moved his hand up and down. It still wasn’t enough lubrication though so Cloud inched forward and gave a tentative lick to the slit. The taste wasn’t at all what Cloud was expecting but it certainly wasn’t the worst. He pushed past that and took the head into his mouth, slowly taking as much as he could. Cloud knew that he wouldn’t be able to take Andrea all the way down so he instead took the base of his cock in his hand which made everything seem a little more manageable. 

He was encouraged by Andrea’s praise and moans and proceeded to take a little more of the other man’s cock into his mouth. Cloud felt confident enough to remove his hand and only use his mouth which proved to be more difficult than he thought. Tears started forming in his eyes, fighting off the urge to choke. Instead of taking Andrea’s cock any more, he lifted off a bit and shallowly sucked.

“Oh, honey, you were born for this. I’m so close,” Andrea moaned, running his fingers through Cloud’s hair. “I-ah! St-stop Cloud!”

Cloud pulled off and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he felt the first spurt of cum on his face. It was a matter of seconds before his face was painted with the other man’s cum, some even getting in his hair. Cloud was taken aback by what had just happened, unsure how to respond. Andrea leaned down to kiss Cloud before pulling back slightly to say, “You look absolutely gorgeous right now. A picture perfect moment.”

Cloud blushed at the older man’s comment and ducked his head slightly. He contemplated how he should respond but instead decided to ask where the bathroom was so he could clean himself up.

Andrea gave directions to Cloud and then let out a sigh. He looked at the clock on his wall and realized he needed to get downstairs since his performance was in a matter of minutes. “Make yourself at home, Cloud. I have a performance to attend but I’ll be back in about an hour and a half.”

He watched Andrea make quick work of putting his suit back on. It was a few seconds before Andrea left and Cloud was left by himself in the extravagant penthouse. Cloud picked up his pants and boxers that were left by the sofa before making his way over to the bathroom. He gingerly took his shirt off, trying to be extra careful to not get any cum on it; he didn’t need any questions asked when he returned home.

Cloud turned on the faucet, surprised to be met with hot water; it had been quite a long time since Cloud actually had a hot shower. It was difficult to not spend more time in the shower than he needed but he knew better than to be wasteful with water. He managed to find a fluffy towel in one of the cupboards to dry off with so he could get his uniform back on. However, he was torn between putting his uniform back on and looking in Andrea’s armoire again. 

It wouldn’t hurt to take a look in the armoire while Andrea was out.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cloud reached to open the doors to the armoire, he stopped himself as he grabbed the handle. A sense of shame came over him; everything that had just happened with Andrea came crashing down on him. What had he just done? Cloud Strife was many things but he wasn’t into men. At least that was the lie he was going to tell himself to justify the shame he felt.

Cloud closed his eyes and heard the previous words of encouragement from Andrea in his mind. It calmed him down a little bit, enough to at least continue on to open up the armoire.

_ ‘There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Cloud.’ _

Before long, Cloud found himself in a pair of black silk briefs and lace babydoll lingerie piece. It was a similar cut at the top as the bodysuit he wore previously but somehow still managed to flatter him even without breasts. When he saw himself in the mirror, a faint smile came across his face. He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there but Andrea eventually appeared behind him.

Andrea’s hand slipped underneath the lingerie to run his fingers across the blond’s chest. “You look amazing, honey. I hope you see yourself the same way,” Andrea said, pressing himself closer to Cloud’s back. It was evident that the sight of Cloud before him turned him on and he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, one hand wandering to the front of the silk panties Cloud was wearing. “I would love to take you in front of this mirror and show you how beautiful you are, Cloud.”

Cloud blushed at Andrea’s comment and let out a moan as the other man rubbed him through the panties. It was such a different feeling from the boxers he normally wore; it made another person’s touch all that hotter. He eventually turned around to face Andrea, parting his lips slightly to kiss the older man. Their kiss quickly turned passionate and Andrea took no time in pushing Cloud down on his bed.

“As much as I want to unravel you, I need you to speak up. Tell me to stop the second you become uncomfortable,” Andrea said in a serious tone.

“I will.”

Andrea made quick work of his suit before running his eyes down Cloud’s body one last time before he took off the number he had on. He carefully removed the babydoll top and took the opportunity to start placing kisses along Cloud’s neck, moving slowly down his chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly, earning a soft moan from Cloud. Andrea gave the same treatment to Cloud’s other nipple before making his way down to the waistband of Cloud’s panties. He slowly pulled them down Cloud’s legs before discarding them haphazardly on the floor.

“Hand me the clear bottle in the top of the nightstand,” Andrea said, running his palms up and down Cloud’s thighs. The younger man obeyed and gave him a questioning look as he handed over the bottle. “It’s lubricant, it’ll make everything much more enjoyable for you, honey. Just relax as much as you can.”

He pushed Cloud’s knees up and threw them over his shoulders. Andrea flipped open the lid to the lube and coated his fingers generously with it. He pressed his index finger against Cloud’s entrance and slowly inserted his finger; Cloud squirmed at the intrusion but he tried to take Andrea’s advice and relax as much as possible. Once Andrea felt Cloud was relaxed enough, he inserted his middle finger which was an extremely tight fit. “Relax for me honey, you’re doing great.”

Cloud closed his eyes and tried to focus on keeping his muscles as relaxed as possible but it proved to be more difficult than he thought. There was no way anything more than a few fingers would fit in Cloud’s hole, let alone Andrea’s cock. His qualms were quickly shut down after a loud moan escaped his lips when Andrea touched something inside of him. It was like an electric current was sent through his body each time Andrea hit that spot. Before he knew it, Andrea had three fingers inside of him and did as much preparation as he could. A whimper fell from Cloud’s lips when he felt Andrea remove his fingers.

“Patience, Cloud. The last thing I want to do is hurt you,” Andrea said, pressing a kiss on the inside of the younger man’s thigh. He poured more lube in his hand to slick himself up and lined himself up at Cloud’s hole. “Deep breaths, darling. I need you to tell me if this gets to be too much for you.”

A quick nod was all Andrea got before he started pushing in to Cloud. Cloud felt like he was being completely split open and it was like Andrea hadn’t even done any preparation. Sure it was painful but Cloud had been through much worse which was what he tried to remind himself of. His breathing turned shallow and he squirmed beneath the older man.

Cloud wasn’t sure how long it took before Andrea had finally bottomed out but he felt so incredibly full. It was slightly painful but once Andrea started to move, Cloud only felt pleasure. Andrea took his time shallowly thrusting into the other man until he could finally work his way to a faster pace. Cloud may have been quiet before but with Andrea inside of him, his moans filled the entire penthouse. He got even louder as Andrea’s cock kept pressing up against his sweet spot, even thrusting back on Andrea.

Andrea grabbed Cloud’s ankles and had him nearly bent in half as he pounded into the younger man. He could tell Cloud was close to his climax especially when Cloud reached down to touch himself and thrust into his fist at the same pace that Andrea set. “That’s it, come for me, Cloud. Let me hear every last bit of pleasure from your lips.”

It wasn’t long before Cloud’s breathing became more shallow and his moans got louder and louder. His vision went white as he came in hot spurts across his chest, quickly becoming overstimulated by the older man. 

Andrea wasn’t far behind and came inside of Cloud with a shout. It took all he had to not just collapse on Cloud but he knew the younger man probably needed a check in before either of them passed out.

“Talk to me Cloud, I haven’t heard more than two words from you since I walked in this room. Are you okay?”

Cloud winced when Andrea pulled out and didn’t like the foreign feeling of cum dripping down the inside of his thighs. “I’m fine,” he responded, running his fingers through his hair.

“I need to hear a little more than that, honey. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Andrea asked, laying down on the bed next to the blond.

“It’s surprisingly quiet in there, for the first time in a long time,” Cloud replied, feeling himself drift off to sleep. And for the first time in a long time, he felt comfortable enough to drift off to sleep without his sword next to the bed. Everything in the world finally seemed okay for once, maybe meeting Andrea was the best thing that could have happened to Cloud. Whatever it was, he felt safe and for the first time in a few years, he wasn’t haunted by any nightmares that night.


End file.
